Verdadera Esencia
by EnterradoR
Summary: Todos aseguran que Vegeta cambió, sin embargo, Trunks piensa todo lo contrario.
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

¡Hola! originalmente este era un fic corto realizado por el reto de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" sobre el tema "Padre". Debían ser menos de 500 palabras pero escribí más y prefiero dejarlo así para que este fic no pierda su verdadera esencia ;)

Explicado este pequeño apunte espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias desde ya por leer mis locuras ^^

* * *

 _ **Verdadera Esencia**_

* * *

Trunks y Bra conversaban en el sillón en forma amena, ultimando los detalles para hacerle una celebración a su progenitor por el cercano día del padre. Ambos sabían que a Vegeta le disgustaría la idea, como sucedía año tras año, pero como dignos retoños de él, no salieron menos tercos que su progenitor.

—Bueno si papá cambió, quizás también pueda cambiar respecto al día del padre — comentó Bra anhelando que el príncipe no se tomara mal la celebración que prepararían, sin imaginar que esas palabras provocarían una pequeña reflexión de parte de su hermano.

Trunks guardó silencio unos segundos y luego esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa en su cara. La palabra "cambiar" había detonado algo en su mente.

—Sabes, hermana... —dejó un suspenso voluntario, a lo que ella respondía frunciendo su ceño—, cavilando una vez ese asunto, llegué a la conclusión de que mi papá no cambió.

Si el ceño de Bra se frunció antes, ahora lo estaba cien veces más. Su semblante contrariado demostraba claramente que no comprendía el significado de las palabras recién dichas.

—¿Qué papá no ha cambiado? ¡Pero si está claro que sí! —protestó enfatizando su incredulidad— ¿Por qué dices que no cambió? Todos dicen que él pasó de ser un hombre muy cruel a un buen hombre y buen padre.

Él dio una sonrisa comprensiva. Era completamente normal que su hermana replicara esa afirmación; lo raro hubiera sido que no lo hiciera.

—Sí, muchas veces he escuchado eso de que "Vegeta cambió", tantas veces que el número no debe estar alejado de la infinidad —concordó—. Sin embargo, por extraño que pueda parecerte, yo discrepo con esa afirmación. Es más, yo te aseguro que mi padre no ha cambiado — tanto su voz como su semblante destellaron completa seguridad, digna de quién sabe que el sol es lo que produce el día.

Las facciones de la joven adolescente dibujaron un gran signo de pregunta. La contrariedad se apoderó notablemente de ella.

—Explícate — pidió imperativa, deseando aclarar su confusión lo antes posible.

Trunks se dio una pequeña pausa antes de responder. Necesitaba hilvanar con destreza sus ideas para expresarse lo más claramente posible. Finalmente contestó:

—Pienso que las personas no cambian, son las circunstancias las que cambian. Y como no conocemos a una persona en todas las circunstancias, jamás sabremos como se comportaran en cada situación que se presente. Por ello es normal tener la impresión de que nunca se termina de conocer a una persona.

—¿Qué cosa estás diciendo? — preguntó captando someramente la idea, pero deseando profundizarla todavía más para poder entenderla a cabalidad. Realmente ansiaba las siguientes palabras que saldrían de los labios masculinos.

—Creo que un mundo monstruoso creará seres más monstruosos que puedan lidiar con él. Y eso es lo que mi padre tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir... convertirse en un ser inmisericorde, un asesino con todas sus letras. Él no conoció nada más en su vida que muerte y destrucción. Por eso es que se convirtió en un monstruo.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces rápidamente, evidenciando así su sorpresa. Luego movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo, confirmándole que estaba de acuerdo con lo recién dicho. No hizo comentario u objeción, puesto que deseaba seguir escuchando atentamente las palabras de su hermano. Supo bien que todavía no había terminado de redondear su idea.

—Pero si él —continuó— hubiera tenido la posibilidad de crecer en un mundo distinto al que tuvo, uno pacífico, uno con el amor de una mujer como el que mi madre le dio, papá hubiera sido, desde un principio, tal como es ahora... un hombre bueno, un buen esposo y un buen padre.

—Entonces... —reaccionó tras unos segundos— ¿quieres decir que él, de algún modo, siempre guardó un buen corazón? ¿Un buen corazón que las cosas que le tocaron vivir no dejó salir?

Trunks dejó salir una sonrisa que Bra no olvidaría en toda su vida. En ella resplandecía el cariño y el respeto hacia aquel que le había dado la vida junto con su madre.

—Así es, eso es lo que pienso. Mi padre tuvo la posibilidad de ser quien realmente es gracias al amor incondicional de mi madre y también el que tú y yo le entregamos. Este es el verdadero Vegeta, el que conocemos, no aquel asesino que fue en ese desgraciado pasado que se le impuso. En ese pasado en el cual no tuvo ninguna opción de elegir. Ninguna chance de poder ser alguien distinto.

La mirada de ella se mantuvo en el abismo que una reflexión podía provocar. No era una locura lo que decía Trunks, como en un principio había pensado. Después de todo, lo que él argumentaba, sonaba, en perspectiva, razonable y lógico.

—¿De dónde sacaste tamaña deducción? — preguntó ella con cierto asombro.

—Una persona realmente malvada no se hubiera convertido en un buen padre y un buen esposo. Una persona verdaderamente mala nunca hubiera sido capaz de dar la vida por quienes ama, ¿no lo crees? — los orbes azulados de Trunks se abstrajeron al recordar aquel momento en que su padre lo abrazó, esa manifestación que quedaría incrustada para siempre en su memoria.

Un silencio cómplice se hizo. Uno no incómodo, sino agradablemente grato y que gritaba con el corazón que ambos estaban orgullosos del padre que ambos tenían.

—Por eso opino esto con mucha seguridad — agregó él para cerrar del todo la idea —: papá, en el pasado, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser quien era de verdad. Ser quien eres no sólo depende de ti, también de las circunstancias. Pero al final, la verdadera esencia siempre gana — sus brillantes ojos emocionados se enlazaron mágicamente con los de su hermana —. El Vegeta que vemos ahora es su verdadero yo. Terco y arisco... pero un buen hombre, un buen esposo y un padre como nadie más.

La joven quedó absorta varios segundos con esas últimas palabras, reflexionándolas con sumo cuidado. Parecía que un cortocircuito se producía y arreglaba en su mente en oleadas sucesivas, hasta que por fin los ecos de las dudas se silenciaron completamente.

—Si lo pones de esa manera... entonces él no cambió... — abrió sus ojos como si hubiera visto el crepúsculo más hermoso que existiera — ... mi padre siempre tuvo bondad esperando salir a flote...

Trunks asintió sumergiendo sus ojos cielo en el tono azur de la complicidad. Ese tono que tanto él como los luceros de su hermana compartían por herencia de su madre. No hubieron más interrogantes ni explicaciones, puesto que no eran necesarias ya. Sólo dos luminosas sonrisas destellaron por toda la habitación como alegres luciérnagas danzando en el bello firmamento.

—Vegeta no cambió... simplemente dejó salir su _verdadera esencia._

* * *

 _Fin de la transmisión._


End file.
